Kleine Schwester
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Eine junge Frau taucht in Four Corners auf. Wer ist sie? Währenddessen kämpft Ezra mit schrecklichen Erinnerungen


_**Die glorreichen Sieben**_

**Kleine Schwester**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere der Magnificent Seven sind Eigentum von Mirisch, Trilogy, MGM, CBS, und TNN_  
_Die restlichen Charaktere sind Eigentum des jeweiligen Autors. Verwendung bitte nur mit Rücksprache._  
_Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt._  
_Anmerkung des Autors: Todfic_

_**Kansas 23 Jahre früher**_

Jedes mal wenn sich die Saloontür öffnete spähte der braungelockte Junge in das Innere. Vergebens. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Einerseits waren zuviele Menschen im Inneren und dann war die ganze Atmosphäre neblig von Dunst der vielen Zigarren. Gerade öffnete sich die Tür wieder und für einen Moment sah der Knabe seinen Vater. Ein Mann , circa dreissig Jahre saß zusammen mit anderen am Tisch und spielte Karten. Der Vater des Jungen war vornehm gekleidet, man sah sofort das er ein professioneller Spieler war. Gerade gewann dieser und ein Lächeln flog über das schöne Gesicht des Mannes, bevor er das Geld an sich nahm.

Ein Saloongirl hatte den Spieler eine Weile beobachtet. Nun wo er gewonnen hatte hoffte die üppige Blondine das der Mann ihr vielleicht ein Glas Whiskey spendierte oder die Nacht mit ihr verbrachte. Sie schlenderte zu dem Mann der die gleichen grünen Augen und fast die selbe Haarfarbe wie Junge hatte hinüber. Das Girl streichelte den Hals des Mannes, dessen Name Patrick Standish war und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter:" Hallo Süßer. Kann ich dir heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Der Spieler lächelte und erwiderte: " Verzeihen sie Ma'am. Leider muß ich ihr Angebot ablehnen. Der Abend gehört bereits meiner Frau und den Kindern."  
" Schade.", antwortete sie bedauernd und wandte sich bereits dem nächsten zu. Es war der gleiche Moment als das Kind eine Entscheidung fällte. Der Junge seufzte. Er mußte dort hineingehen. Sie war dort. Bestimmt war sie es. Er schlüpfte unter der Tür hindurch und war im nächsten Moment im Inneren des Saloons. Nachdem sich seine Augen an das düstere Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich sorgfältig um. Seine Augen schweiften über die Menschen an den Tischen.  
_' Nein dort würde sie nicht sein. An der Theke oder dahinter?'_  
Der Junge rannte dorthin. Hier war sie auch nicht. Im Spiegel hinter der Barre beobachtete der Junge eine Bewegung oben auf dem inneren Balkon. Etwas weißes leuchtete. Sich umwendend blickte er hinauf und dann eilte er zu der Treppe. Endlich hatte er seine Schwester gefunden. Sie hockte hier oben und schaute zwischen den breiten Holzstäben des Geländers hindurch. Er kniete neben seine jüngere Schwester und sagte leise:" Komm Amy. Du weißt das Mutter uns verboten hat hier zu sein."  
Trotzig erwiderte die Kleine: " Das ist mir egal. Daddy hat mir versprochen das wir heute ein Picknick machen. Es ist mein Geburtstag."  
" Ich weiss Kleines. Daddy hat sein Spiel bereits beendet und nun kommt er heim.", entgegnete der größere Bruder und strich eine Strähne aus der Stirn des Mädchens.  
Amy schaute in die Augen des Jungen und wußte das er die Wahrheit sagte. Ihr Bruder würde sie niemals belügen. Deshalb stand sie auf, strich ihr weißes Kleid glatt und ergriff die Hand des Älteren. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Ausgang. Sie hatten gerade das Ende der Treppe erreicht als vor ihnen ein großer, dickbäuchiger Mann erschien.  
" Was wollt ihr den hier. Schert euch aus dem Saloon, Gören.", bellte der Mann. Er wollte die Kinder packen und in Richtung Ausgang befördern.  
" Ich will zu meinem Daddy.", rief das Mädchen.  
Die ängstliche Stimme des vier jährigen Kindes liess den Spieler aufhorchen. Er wandte sich um und sah seine beiden kleinen Engel neben dem Besitzer des Saloon. Dieser hatte drohend seine Hand erhoben. Der Junge stellte sich schützend vor das Mädchen und mit seiner ganzen Kraft trat er dem Barbesitzer ans Schienbein. Der Mann heulte vor Schmerz und Wut auf. Er packte den Jungen am Arm und dann wollte er dem frechem Lümmel eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Seine Hand wurde abgefangen und nachdem der Saloonbesitzer sich umwandte erblickte er den warnenden Blick des Spielers. Patrick Standish sagte im nächsten Moment beschwichtigend:" Bitte verzeihen sie den Kindern. Ich bringe die beiden sofort hinaus. Sie wollten mich nur daran erinnern das ich bereits zuspät komme."  
Nachdem er dem Mann noch ein kleines Trinkgeld zugesteckt hatte, liess der Besitzer den Arm des Jungen los.  
" Verdammt ihr beiden.", rief der Spieler. Er sah seine Kinder an und konnte ihnen nicht böse sein. Dazu liebte er die beiden viel zu sehr. Er nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand und führte sie zum Ausgang, wobei er scheltend sprach:" Ihr wisst doch was eure Mutter gesagt hat. Der Saloon ist nicht der richtige Platz für Kinder. Wie schnell könnte euch eine verirrte Kugel treffen. Außerdem..."  
Der Junge würde nie erfahren was sein Vater noch sagen wollte. Es passierte plötzlich alles sehr schnell.  
" Schnell versteckt euch unter dem Tisch.", riet Patrick Standish seinen Kindern.

Männer stürmten in den Saloon und begannen zu schiessen. Einige verfeindete Cowboys der Nachbarranch befanden sich hier und auf die hatte es man abgesehen. Ob dabei Unschuldige umkommen interessierte keinen. Während Ezra unter dem Tisch verschwand hob Patrick seine Tochter auf den Arm. Im gleichen Moment wurde er von zwei Kugeln in den Rücken getroffen. Während die erste Kugel die Schulter durchschlug, war die andere tödlich. Langsam stürzte der Spieler zu Boden wobei er Amy immer noch beschützend im Arm hielt. Sein Blut färbte ihr Kleid rot.  
Ezra sah seinen Vater fallen und er kroch unter dem Tisch hervor. Der Junge blickte in die Augen seines Vaters. Bevor er starb nahm Patrick die Hand seines Sohnes. Mit den Worten:" Ich liebe dich Ezra.", griff er in seine Tasche und holte eine Uhr heraus. Er konnte sie gerade noch seinem Sohn reichen, dann brachen seine Augen.  
Im gleichen Moment verstummten die Schüsse. Das blonde Saloongirl zog den Jungen von dem Toten weg und sagte:" Das ist kein Anblick für ein Kind."  
Obwohl sich der Junge heftig wehrte führte sie ihn zur Tür. Dort erschien gerade eine blonde, elegant gekleidete Frau. Ihr Blick fiel auf den toten Spieler und dann sah sie ihren verängstigten Sohn. Maude Standish hatte die Schüsse im Hotel gehört und da sie wusste ihr Mann war hier sorgte sie sich.  
Ezra stürzte sich weinend in die Arme seiner Mutter. Die schrecklichen Bilder verschwanden nicht vor seinen Augen und die letzten Worte seines Vaters.  
Blut, überall Blut. Daddys Blut und ihres. Seine Mutter schob ihn zum Ausgang.  
" Komm Darling, wir müssen gehen."  
Ezra, der kleine Junge wollte aufbegehren. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Maude Standish die Stadt verlassen. Sie glaubte das ihr Mann in Schwierigkeiten geraten war und man ihn vielleicht als Betrüger entlarvt hatte. Deshalb wurde er von den anderen getötet. Um die Konsequenzen für die Fehler ihres Mannes nicht tragen zu müssen, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt verschwinden.  
Dieser Tag brachte für den kleinen Jungen viele Veränderungen und er sollte sein zukünftiges Leben prägen. Mit dem Tod seines Vaters verlor Ezra auch seine Mutter. Maude Standish wurde eine kalte, nicht sorgende Frau und es dauerte nur wenige Tage bevor sie den Jungen das erste mal bei einer seiner Tanten zurückliess.  
Nun wo sie für sich selbst sorgen musste gab es keinen Platz für ein Kind. Erst als Ezra älter wurde und seine Mutter die Begabungen des Kindes entdeckte war er von Zeit zu Zeit wieder nützlich.

Das blonde Saloongirl stellte ein paar Tische und Stühle auf, während die Männer die Toten wegbrachten. Dann betrachtete sie voller Trauer den Spieler. Es war schade um so einen gutaussehenden Mann. Doch was die Blondine wirklich traurig machte war das kleine Mädchen.  
Es war eine kaum merkliche Bewegung. Aufmerksam schaute sie wieder hin. Da war es wieder. Das Kind, es atmete. Laut rief die vollbusige Dame:  
" Mein Gott das Kind lebt."  
Im nächsten Moment war sie dort und zog den kleinen Körper von dem Spieler weg. Sie fühlte den Puls des Kindes und untersuchte das Mädchen. Obwohl überall Blut war konnte das Saloongirl keine Verletzung finden. Sie strich dem Mädchen behutsam über den Kopf und da zuckte die Kleine zusammen. Amy war bestimmt beim fallen mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und deshalb ohnmächtig geworden sein.  
" Einen Arzt, schnell einen Arzt.", rief sie hektisch.  
Dann kam ein ältlicher Herr und kümmerte sich bereits um die Kleine.

Einige Stunden später standen mehrere Menschen auf dem Friedhof und nahmen Abschied von einem Mann den sie kaum kannten.  
Der Spieler hätte wohl ein einfaches Grab bekommen und nicht einmal einen Stein würde an seine Anwesenheit erinnern. Nur durch das zutun des blonden Saloongirl Betty und des Predigers Frau hielt der Pfarrer nun eine bescheidene Rede. Betty fand bei dem Spieler eine größere Summe Geld, so das sie auch beim Steinmetz einen schönen Grabstein bestellen konnte. Obwohl niemand wusste wann Patrick Standish geboren wurde so konnte man wenigstens seinen Todestag auf den Stein meisseln lassen. Während das Saloongirl ihr Tuch fester um die Schulter zog, beobachtete sie das Mädchen. Die gerade vierjährige stand neben der Frau des Predigers, hielt ein goldenes Medaillon umklammert und weinte still vor sich hin. Betty war hier weil ihr das Kind leid tat. Amy erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Kindheit. Betty wurde als junges Mädchen ausgesetzt und genauso war es bei der Kleinen. Ihr Vater war gestorben und ihre Mutter hatte die Stadt verlassen.  
" Was wird jetzt aus dem Kind?", wandte sich Betty fragend an den Prediger.  
Der ältere Mann seufzte und dachte nach. Nach einer weile sagte er dann:" Meine Frau und ich werden das arme Mädchen bei uns aufnehmen. Bei ihnen kann sie unmöglich bleiben."  
Betty wußte das die Worte des Predigers keine Beleidigung gewesen waren. Sie stimmte ihm ja selbst zu. Sie konnte dem Kind nicht das Leben bieten was es braucht. Der Saloon war nicht der richtige Platz für das Mädchen. Sie verabschiedete sich und sagte:" Sie werden gut für die Kleine sorgen."  
Nachdem Betty gegangen war trat der schwarzgekleidete Mann zu dem Kind und legte seine Hand auf die zarten Schultern des Kindes. Mit sanfter Stimme sagte er:" Dein Vater ist jetzt in Gottes Hand."

_Außerhalb von Eagle Bend nach 23 Jahren_

" Neeeiiinn.", schrie Ezra. Schweissgebadet wachte er auf. Ein Traum, Es war nur ein Traum. Wieso war er so real?  
Dann spürte er die beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah in die besorgten Augen seiner Freunde.  
Vin und Chris saßen neben ihm. Der Spurenleser hatte den Spieler an der Schulter gerüttelt damit er aufwacht.  
" Ez, wir sind es. Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte Vin weich.  
Der Spieler wischte sich das Gesicht mit einem Tuch ab und erwiderte:" Ja ich weiß, Mister Tanner. Danke."  
Das Feuer brannte bereits wieder und der Kaffee war fertig. Chris reichte dem Freund eine Tasse und fragte: " Willst du darüber reden."  
Ezra schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bilder wollte nicht aus seinem Gemüt verschwinden. Seine Freunde waren wirklich besorgt aber sie konnten ihm nicht helfen.

Das Frühstück wurde schweigend eingenommen. Die Ruhe war belastend. Vin und Chris fuhren plötzlich zusammen als der Spieler fragte:" Welcher Tag ist heute."  
Die Worte waren sehr leise und wehmütig gesprochen, so das die Revolvermänner die Frage kaum hörten. Sie schauten auf den Spieler und wunderten sich. Für jemanden der seine Gefühle gut verbergen konnte war Ezra wie verwandelt. Seine Augen waren voller Schmerz. Genauso hatte Chris sich gefühlt nachdem man seine Familie ausgelöscht hatte. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Vin und sagte dann:" Montag."  
" Das Datum.", kam die Frage wieder.  
Diesmal antwortete Vin:" Der zwanzigste."  
Verwirrt schaute Ezra auf. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Dieses Datum löste eine Erinnerung in ihm aus. Es war nicht das kleine Mädchen das gestern nach dem Banküberfall in Eagle Bend in seinen Armen gestorben war. Nein tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein war ein Trauma seiner Kindheit verborgen gewesen. Ein schreckliches Erlebnis das er versucht hatte zuvergessen.  
" Sie hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Sie war so jung und hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.", flüsterte Ezra.  
Chris und Vin sahen sich an. Obwohl sie schnell nach Four Corners wollten mußten sie einsehen das Ezra noch nicht fertig zum Aufbruch war. Der Tod des Mädchen war für alle Drei erschreckend gewesen aber für den Spieler war es offenbar besonders hart. Ezra hatte einen besondere Art mit Kinder umzugehen und dann war die Kleine in seinem Armen gestorben. Chris, Vin und Ezra hatten einen Gefangenen in Eagle Bend bei Richter Travis abgeliefert. Sie waren gerade fertig um die Stadt wieder verlassen zu können als die Schüsse in der Bank begangen. Gleich darauf stürmten vier Männer aus dem Gebäude und schossen wahllos in die Luft. Die drei Revolvermänner aus Four Corners handelten sofort. Ihnen blieb keine Wahl. Viele unschuldige Frauen und Kinder waren auf der Strasse.  
Das Schreien eines Mädchen schreckte den Spieler auf. Das Kind stand mitten auf der Strasse und rief nach ihrer Mutter. Die Bankräuber erreichten ihre Pferde, sprangen auf und ritten auf das Kind zu. Der Spieler handelte sofort. Er rannte zu dem Kind. Bevor er jedoch die Kleine erreichen konnte um sie vor den Kugeln und Reitern in Sicherheit zubringen, wurde sie getroffen. Sie sank in die Arme des Spielers. Blut färbte das weisse Kleidchen rot und mit einem Lächeln starb das Kind. Ezra hielt das Mädchen beschützend fest. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Der Spieler bekam nicht mehr mit wie die Banditen aufgehalten wurden. Er starrte nur auf das Kind und streichelte ihre braunen Locken.

Ezra starrte in die Ferne, als suche er dort etwas. Er sprach traurig:" Sie hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Es war ihr vierter Geburtstag. Sie hatte dieses weisse Kleid an weil es ein besonderer Tag war, wie dieses kleine Mädchen gestern."  
" Ezra. Wer war sie.", fragte Vin besorgt.  
Der Spieler schien immer noch weit weg, hatte aber offenbar die Frage gehört:" Meine Schwester."  
Dann holte er aus seiner Westentasche eine alte Uhr und öffnete das Gehäuse. Zärtlich strich er mit dem Finger über eine Gravur. Dem Namen seines Vaters. Langsam und stockend begann Ezra mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.  
" Es muss ungefähr 23 Jahre her sein und es war eine unbedeutende Kleinstadt in Kansas..." Nachdem der Spieler mit seiner Geschichte geendet hatte herrschte unter den Freunden schweigen. Vin legte Ezra seine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn Behaglichkeit anzubieten.  
Chris brach als erster die Stille:" Es tut mir leid."  
Ezra blickte auf und schaute Chris an. In den Augen seines Anführers lag Mitleid und Verstehen. Zwischen ihnen begann eine neue Art von Verständnis heranzureifen, geboren aus der gleichen Art von Schmerz.  
Der Spieler schüttelte seine Melancholie ab und sagte:" Danke meine Freunde. Trotz das alles vor langer Zeit passierte treffen mich die Erinnerungen hart."  
Während Ezra sich auf sein Pferd schwang begann er:" Gentlemen, ich hoffe in dieser Sache.."  
Der Scharfschütze unterbrach den Freund:" Das bleibt unter uns.", und der schwarzgekleidete Revolvermann nickte ebenfalls zustimmend.

Während die drei Männer aufbrachen kam in Four Corners gerade die Postkutsche an. Heute gab es nur einen Passagier. Eine junge, circa fünfundzwanzig jährige Frau stieg aus und sah sich suchend um. Buck und J.D saßen am Gefängnis. Als die Kutsche kam erhob sich der Sheriff und wollte dorthin gehen. Vielleicht waren wieder einige neue Steckbriefe dabei. Im gleichen Moment sprang der Frauenheld auf und rief:" Ich hole die Post."  
J.D schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Buck's Hilfsbereitschaft hatte bestimmt nichts mit ihm zutun, sondern mit der hübschen Frau die gerade aus der Postkutsche stieg. Gerade nahm die schöne Unbekannte ihre Tasche.  
" Darf ich ihnen helfen Ma'am.", eilte der Frauenheld ihr zu Hilfe.  
Sie wandte sich um und musterte den Revolvermann eine Weile. Sie war öfters Männern begegnet die wie er waren. Sie erkannte sofort seine Absicht. Erst waren sie recht hilfsbereit und dann erwarteten sie meistens eine Gegenleistung. Nein nicht mit ihr. Sie war nicht so eine Frau.  
" Ich komme schon zurecht Mister.", antwortete sie lächelnd. Dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand.  
Nun als Buck der jungen Frau in die Augen schauen konnte, stutzte er für einen Moment. Die Haare, die Augen und das charmante Lächeln. Irgend etwas an ihr kam dem Frauenhelden bekannt vor. War er ihr schon einmal begegnet? Sie schien sich aber nicht zu erinnern. Trotzdem ergriff er die dargebotenen Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuß darauf.  
" Wilmington, Buck Wilmington.", stellte er sich dann vor.  
" Amy Standish.", sagte sie mit ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme.  
Überrascht murmelte Buck:" Standish? Sind sie zufällig verwandt mit..."  
Er wurde unterbrochen. Amy sagte bitter:" Ich habe keine Verwandten hier in der Stadt. Meine Familie starb vor langen, ich wuchs als ein Waisenkind auf. Nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte."  
Die junge Frau entriss dem Casanova ohne weitere Worte ihre Tasche, kehrte dem Mann ihren Rücken zu und ging zum Hotel hinüber. Verwirrt blieb der Frauenheld zurück. Gerade lächelte die junge Frau noch und Buck hatte sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht, im nächten Moment war die junge Frau eiskalt. Während Amy im Hotel verschwand musste der große Cowboy unweigerlich an Maude, Ezras Mutter denken. Die Haltung der junge Frau und ihre Bewegungen als sie zum Hotel hinüber schritt war ähnlich wie bei Maude, obwohl das Aussehen mehr dem des Spielers glich.  
Hoffentlich kam der Spieler bald zurück. Buck wollte wissen ob Ezra eine Ahnung hatte wer diese junge Frau war. Der Revolvermann ging hinüber zum Gefängnis um J.D. bei der Bewachung der Gefangenen zu unterstützen. Dieser wollte seinen älteren Freund necken, doch dieser ging auf die Streiche des Jungen nicht ein. Buck war immer noch mit den Gedanken bei der jungen Frau. Die Haare, die Augen und das Lächeln kam ihm wider in den Sinn. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Spieler. Bestimmt waren die beiden verwandt miteinander. Ob sie es wussten?

Einige Stunden später wurden Buck und J.D von Josiah abgelöst.  
Beiläufig fragte Buck:" Irgend ein Zeichen von Chris."  
Der Prediger antwortete:" Unsere Brüder haben ein Telegramm geschickt. Sie kommen erst morgen zurück. Sind wohl auf ein paar Bankräuber gestossen."  
Buck seufzte tief. Nun mußte er bis zum nächsten Tag warten bevor er Antworten bekam. Er wandte sich mit J.D zum Saloon.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die zurückgebliebenen Gesetzeshüter im Saloon beim Frühstück.  
" Guten Morgen Gentlemen.", erklang eine liebliche Stimme von der Saloontür her. " Ich hörte von einem Spieler, der ziemlich gut sein soll. Leider kenne ich seinen Namen nicht."  
Die Anwesenden betrachteten neugierig die junge Frau.  
" Unser Spieler ist zur Zeit nicht in der Stadt. Sie werden aber bestimmt jemanden finden der Lust hat. Es ist sicher angenehmer mit einer Frau zuspielen als mit unserem immer gewinnenden Bruder.", antwortete ihr Josiah vorsichtig, den Namen des Freundes nicht erwähnend. Man wußte ja nie ob die Lady wirklich nur ein Spiel wollte oder gar Rache wegen eines Vorkommnis in der Vergangenheit des Spielers.

" Hörte ich da gerade etwas von einem Pokerspiel. Ist jemand Neues in der Stadt der Lust hat sein Geld zu verlieren.", fragte eine bekannte südliche Stimme vom Eingang her.  
Nathan seufzte ergeben. Ezra schien ein gutes Timing zuhaben.  
Staubbedeckt kamen Ezra, Vin und Chris gerade zur Tür herein. Der Blick des Spielers schweifte über die Anwesenden. Dann blieb sein Blick auf der jungen Frau hängen. Amy stand wenige Meter entfernt im Schatten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte der Spieler seine Mutter zusehen aber dann erkannte er das die Frau viel jünger war. Sie war schön, das Lächeln eines Engels. Die grünen Augen funkelten wie Jade.

Ihr Anblick war wie ein Auslöser, Bilder erschienen in den Erinnerungen des Spielers. Es waren Bilder von einer glücklichen Kindheit. Ein kleines lachendes Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und diesen funkelnden grünen Augen. So wie die Fremde Frau vor ihm stand könnte Amy jetzt aussehen. War es wieder nur ein Traum?  
" Nein das ist unmöglich.", flüstere Ezra plötzlich hörbar für seine Freunde. " Es muß ein Traum sein. Ein anderer Alptraum."  
Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen und er geriet in Panik. Begann er jetzt verrückt zu werden und sah schon in jeder grünäugigen Person seine verstorbene Schwester? Plötzlich war es im Saloon totenstill und niemand rührte sich. Vin und Chris sahen wie der Freund erbleichte. Die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau mußte weitere schreckliche Erinnerungen in Ezra wachgerufen haben. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte fuhr Ezra fort: " Amy ist tot. Sie muß ein Geist sein, der hier ist um mich für meine Sünden zustrafen."  
Danach brach er zusammen. Bestimmt wäre er hart auf den Boden auf geschlagen, wenn Chris ihn nicht gefangen hätte. Er hielt den jüngeren Mann in seinen Armen. Als Ezra fiel eilte der Heiler sofort besorgt herbei.  
Doch auch bei Amy wurden Erinnerungen wach. Sie dachte an das Bildnis ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders. Das einzige was ihr von der Familie geblieben war. Der Mann dort, der in ihr einen Geist aus seiner Vergangenheit sah hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater. Konnte es möglich sein. Sie dachte an das was ihr Ziehvater und Betty erzählt hatten. Viele Jahre war sie vergebens auf der Suche nach ihrer Familie gewesen und hatte nun die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Jetzt wo sie den jungen Mann sah und an die Reaktion des Casanovas dachte nachdem sie ihren Namen genannt hatte, bestand vielleicht die Möglichkeit endlich am Ende ihrer Suche zu sein. Deshalb flüsterte sie nun den Namen ihres Bruders:" Ezra."

" Ist sie noch da?", war das erste das der Spieler fragte, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war.  
Vin nickte, dann half er dem Freund wieder auf die Beine. Ezra sah hinüber zu dem anderen Tisch, wo Buck der offensichtlich verwirrten jungen Frau gerade einen Whiskey reichte.  
In die Stille hinein fragte J.D:" Kann mir mal jemand sagen was hier los ist?"  
Josiah hatte gleich nachdem die drei Freunde den Saloon betreten hatten gespürt, dass irgend etwas dort draussen auf ihrem Ritt vorgefallen sein mußte. Der Spieler hatte zwar sein Pokerface aufgesetzt, trotzdem erkannte der Prediger die Schwermut im Gang des anderen. Etwas belastete seinen Freund. Zu J.D gewandt sagte Josiah:" Die Zeit wird die Antwort bringen Sohn."  
Buck wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu und fragte:" Miss Standish. Wissen sie den Namen ihrer Eltern." Da sie nicht reagierte:" Amy?"  
Nun sah sie auf und antwortete leise:" Maude und Patrick Standish."  
Nathan erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas. Er wandte sich an den Spieler und fragte:" Ezra, für was steht das 'P' in deinem Namen."  
Es war die Antwort, die Nathan schon fast erwartet hatte. " Patrick, der Name meines Vaters."  
Entschlossen ging der Spieler nun langsam zu der jungen Frau und kniete vor ihrem Stuhl nieder. Er blickte Amy in die Augen und fragte:" Kann es möglich sein? Bist du Amy, mein kleiner Glücksstern?"  
Bei dieser Frage wurde es der jungen Frau warm ums Herz. Mit diesen Kosename hatte ihr Bruder sie immer angesprochen wenn er ihr seine brüderliche Liebe besonders zeigen wollte.  
Die junge Frau nahm ein Medaillon von ihrem Hals und reichte es geöffnet ihrem vermeintlichem Bruder.  
Amy antwortete:" Offenbar ja."  
Ezra verglich das Bildnis im Inneren mit dem in seiner Taschenuhr. Das einzige was ihm von seinem Vater geblieben war. Sie waren Identisch.  
" Aber das Blut auf deinem Kleid?", fragte Ezra immer noch ungläubig.  
" Es war Daddys Blut. Ich wurde nur ohnmächtig. Betty das blonde Saloongirl hat später entdeckt das ich noch lebe. Du und Mama ihr hattet damals schon die Stadt verlassen. Der Prediger der mich aufnahm hat Jahrelang versucht meine Familie zu finden. Ihr habt vermutlich den Namen geändert.", erklärte die junge Frau.  
Der Spieler nickte und erzählte verbittert:" Ja, Mutter hatte es eilig die Stadt zu verlassen. Wir sind viel umhergereist oder sie hat mich bei Verwandten gelassen. Sie wurde eine herzlose, selbstsüchtige Spielerin und Betrügerin. Mich hat sie ebenfalls in diesen Sinn erzogen. Ich bin nicht mehr der ehrliche, nette Junge den du in Erinnerung hast. Dieser Ezra ist an deinem vierten Geburtstag zusammen mit Dad gestorben."  
Die letzten Worte erklangen fast traurig. Die Freunde verstanden den Spieler nun um so vieles besser.

Amy konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade hörte. Deshalb sagte sie: " Du hast mich niemals angelogen Ezra. Bitte tue es jetzt nicht."  
" Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin ein herzloser, selbstsüchtiger Spieler immer nur auf meinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht.", entgegnete Ezra sarkastisch. Er wandte sich suchend um und dabei traf sich sein Blick mit dem des Heilers.  
" Frage Mister Jackson, er wird meine Worte bestätigen."  
Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. Ezra hatte eben seine eigenen Worte verwendet. Aber war es tatsächlich die Wahrheit? Vor einiger Zeit, nachdem sie sich zum ersten mal begegnet waren, trafen sie vielleicht noch zu. Inzwischen war aber vieles anders. Deshalb widersprach der Heiler:" Das kann ich nicht Ezra. Es wäre eine Lüge."  
" Das Geld was du mir für Tante Netties Ranch geliehen hast und was du für die Kinder hier in der Stadt getan hast. Ich glaube kaum das ein selbstsüchtiger, herzloser Mann so etwas tun würde.", meldete sich der Scharfschütze.  
J.D meinte:" Du hast mir sehr vieles beigebracht und warst immer ehrlich zu mir."  
" Und nicht nur das. Eine Kugel zu nehmen die für Mary bestimmt war ist alles andere als selbstsüchtig. Das war eine selbstlose Tat.", warf Josiah ein.  
Mit einem lächeln und einfachen Worten sagte Buck:" Du bist unser Freund."  
Chris hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen. Zum Schluss sagte er:" Wie oft hast du dein Leben riskiert um uns im Kampf zu unterstützen. Du beschützt die Stadt als Gesetzesmann und wir alle vertrauen dir."

Immer wenn einer seiner Freunde etwas sagte schaute Ezra den Sprecher erstaunt an. Sie waren Freunde, doch bis vor kurzen hatte er an ihrem Vertrauen gezweifelt. Nun verteidigten sie den Spieler vor seiner Schwester. Ezra sah die Aufrichtigkeit der sechs Männer und in diesen Moment erkannte er das diese Männer seine Familie geworden waren. Es verband ihn ein tieferes Gefühl mit diesen Revolvermännern als zu seiner Mutter.  
" Das wollen meine Freunde sein. Fallen mir in den Rücken.", begann der Spieler mit einem schmunzelnden Lächeln. Amy unterbrach ihren Bruder und sagte:" Du weisst das sie recht haben."  
Ezra nickte und sagte dann:" Ja, sie sind für mich die Familie geworden die ich vor langer Zeit verlor. Hier ist mein Heim."  
" Daddy wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich.", sagte die junge Frau. Dann stürzte sich Amy schluchzend aber glücklich in die Arme ihres Bruders.

Ende

Copyright 14.01.2002 - 28.01.2003

_Diese Geschichte ist meinem kleinen Neffen Nico gewidmet. Er wurde im Oktober 2001 geboren und starb am 5. Januar 2002, gerade einmal zehn Wochen alt._ _Du warst wie ein kleiner Stern am Himmel,_  
_hast uns den Weg erhellt und nun zerfällt dein Licht._  
_Lässt zurück deine Lieben, bewachst und beschützt sie vielleicht von Wolke Sieben._  
_Dein Leben war kurz, trotzdem danken wir dir für den Augenblick,_  
_In ewiger Erinnerung deine Tante Chris_


End file.
